Animaniacs: Elmore's New Trouble Makers
by TheBestGamer
Summary: Collaborations between BlueHedgehog1997 and I. What started out as a regular day turned into the craziest of all days since because of the new students.
1. First day of school

**Hello there everybody and thank you for reading. This fanfiction couldn't get out of my head and with all the episodes of Gumball and Animaniacs I had to hurry and write this down. So here we are co-written by BlueHedgehog1997 and published by yours truly, enjoy. With special guest stars Kathy and Kim Amber.**

It started out as regular school day on Friday which meant that all the students of Elmore Jr. High were excited to leave for the weekend. The first class period bell rang beginning class where Gumball, Darwin, and the others were in Ms. Simian's room.

"Alright class now I know for all of you that this is a great day since this is Friday so I'm going to make sure that it isn't so great for you at all." Ms. Simian said before she maniacally laughed. "But before we begin I like to announce that we now have new students today."

"Who are they?" Darwin asked.

"And where are they?" Gumball asked.

Ms. Simian looked and saw that the new students weren't anywhere. "They said they would be here in a second."

After she said that the new students jumped out of her desk giving her a heart attack. "SURPRISE" The new students jumped on top of the desk revealing that they were none other then the Warner brothers and the Warner sister.

"Did ya miss us?" Dot asked.

Ms. Simian didn't say anything since she was still surprised by their entry. Yakko and Wakko looked at Penny and Dot looked at Gumball leaving them in a love state which then made them jump right next to them.

"HELLOOOOOO NURSE." Yakko and Wakko said to Penny and Dot said to Gumball.

"Are these the new students?" Teri asked.

"Well we've never seen them before so they have to be." Carrie said.

"All I know is that they've only been here for a minute and I already find them more annoying than Gumball." Tina said.

"Can you two please get off of me?" Penny asked pushing them off.

Gumball then pushed Dot off of him too. "What was that for?" Gumball looked at them and didn't know what they were. "And what are you suppose to be?"

"Dog." Darwin said.

"Cat." Molly said.

"Squirrel." Banana Jo said.

"We're the Warner brothers." Yakko and Wakko both said.

"And the Warner Sister." Dot added.

"I'm not the only one that realizes that they are named after a TV company right." Clayton said.

Ms. Simian regained consciousness and then faced the Warner's. "So I take it that you three are the new students. You don't look like you're from Elmore so where are you from?"

"Burbank." Yakko said.

"Warner Movie lot." Wakko said.

"Water tower." Dot said.

"Wait you live in a water tower." Ms. Simian said.

"We only listen to what the writers tell us to do." Yakko said.

Ms. Simian looked confused at what he said. "Would you mind telling the class your names?"

Wakko got a blow horn from his gag bag and handed it to Yakko.

Yakko turned on the blow horn and faced the other students. "I'M YAKKO."

He handed it to Wakko. "I'M WAKKO."

He handed it to Dot. "AND I'M DOT." She turned off the blow horn. "But call me Dottie and you die."

"Never heard of you." Tobias said.

They looked surprised. "Never heard of us." Wakko said.

They huddled toward each other. "Well this is very weird." Yakko said.

"No they obviously do know us but they can't remember since we were in that tower all that time." Dot said.

"Well what do you think we should do?" Wakko asked.

Yakko then started thinking until he thought of something. "Wait I got an idea." Yakko then started whispering his idea to them.

"Not a bad idea.' Dot said.

"Let's do it." Wakko said.

They then faced the other students. "This should refresh your memories, just do us a favor and hold on." Yakko said.

They all held on to their desks as the scenery began to change. They all started to freak out because of this but then they looked at the water tower they said they lived and then heard music.

_It's time for Animaniacs. And we're zany to the max. So just sit back and relax, you'll laugh til you collapse. We're Animaniacs! Come join the Warner Brothers, and the Warner Sister Dot. Just for fun we run around the Warner Movie lot. They lock us in the tower when ever we get caught, but we break loose and then vamoose and now you know the plot. We're Animaniacs! Dot is cute and Yakko Yaks. Wakko packs away the snacks, we pay tons of income tax. We're Animaniacs! Meet Ralph and Dr. Scratchansniff, say hi to Hello Nurse. Goodfeathers flock together Slappy whacks them with her purse. Buttons chases Mindy, while Rita sings a verse. The writers flipped, we have no script, why bother to rehearse. We're Animaniacs! We have pay-or-play contracts. We're zany to the max, there's baloney in our slacks. We're Animanie, totally insanie. Chicken Chow Manie. Animaniacs! Those are the facts._

The scenery went back to its original form leaving all the students all wondering if they should be scared about what happened or the fact that those three are there new students.


	2. The Warners and Ambers

"Now if wouldn't mind how about you…TAKE YOUR SEATS NOW." Ms Simian demanded.

The Warner's then found some desks and took their seats.

Ms. Simian looked at the chalkboard. "Now class I say we should start the lesson with…" She then turned to look at her students and saw the Warner's sleeping. "WAKE UP."

"Fourteen." Yakko said.

"Ninety-two." Wakko said.

"Uhh…Columbus sailed the ocean blue." Dot said.

"Since the three of you are confident enough to sleep in the middle of my class I say we should start the lesson with one of you. So who's it going to be?" Ms. Simian asked.

Then the started to point at each other. "Yakko. Dot. Wakko."

"Dot. Wakko. Yakko."

"Wakko." All three of them say at the same time.

"I guess it's me." Wakko said.

"Since this is Geography your assignment is…to say the names of all fifty states and their capitals in front of the class and without making any mistakes." She said as she maniacally laughed.

Wakko was thinking about it a little. "OK." He then walked up to the chalkboard and drew the states. He then reached to the side and grabbed a violin. "Here goes." He said as he started playing.

_Baton Rouge, Louisiana, Indianapolis, Indiana, and Columbus is the capital of Ohio, there's Montgomery, Alabama, south of Helena, Montana, then there's Denver, Colorado, under Boise, Idaho. Texas, has Austin, then we go north, to Massachusetts, Boston, and Albany, New York, Tallahassee, Florida, and Washington, D.C., Santa Fe, New Mexico, and Nashville Tennessee. Elvis used to hang out there a lot you know._

_Trenton's in New Jersey, north of Jefferson, Missouri, you've got Richmond in Virginia, South Dakota has Pierre, Harrisburg's in Pennsylvania, and Augusta's up in Maine, and here is Providence, Rhode Island next to Dover, Delaware, Concord, New Hampshire just a quick jaunt to Montpelier, which is up in Vermont, Hartford's in Connecticut, so pretty in the fall, and Kansas has Topeka, Minnesota has St. Paul._

_Juneau's in Alaska, and there's Lincoln in Nebraska, and it's Raleigh out in North Carolina, and then, there's Madison, Wisconsin and Olympia in Washington, Phoenix, Arizona, and Lansing, Michigan, here's Honolulu, Hawaii's a joy, Jackson, Mississippi, and Springfield, Illinois, South Carolina with Columbia down the way, and Annapolis in Maryland on Chesapeake Bay. They have wonderful clam chowder._

_Cheyenne is in Wyoming, and perhaps you'd make your home in Salt Lake City out in Utah, where the buffalo roam, Atlanta's down in Georgia, and there's Bismarck, North Dakota, and you can live in Frankford in your old Kentucky home, Salem in Oregon, from there we join Little Rock in Arkansas, Iowa's got Des Moines, Sacramento, California, Oklahoma and it's city, Charleston, West Virginia, and Nevada, Carson City!_

_That's all the capitals there are!_

He finally finished and when he looked at everyone he saw them shocked with their mouths wide open.

"Bravo, Bravo." Yakko cheered while Dot was whistle cheering.

Ms. Simian also couldn't believe it in fact she thought that it was a bit too exciting for her class.

She sent the Warner's outside in the hallway. "Go see the guidance councilor immediately and don't come back unless you act normal." She said as she slammed the door.

"Was it something I said?" Wakko said to himself.

Near the entrance of the school

Opening the entrance doors were Gumball's cousins Kathy and Kim Amber.

"I'm so glad to see our cousin to tell him we'll staying in Elmore for a while." Kathy said.

"Yeah but did we have to here in school, since you know that school is so boring." Kim said.

"I know but I did say that the first thing I will do when I come here is to see Gumball and tell him were staying regardless of where he is" Kathy said. "Now where is he?"

"Hey why don't we ask them?" Kim said pointing at the Warner's.

"Excuse you guys." Kathy said.

They looked at them and when Yakko and Wakko looked at Kathy they went into another love state and ran right in front of here.

"HELLOOOOOOO NURSE" Both Yakko and Wakko said.

Dot then grabbed then pulled them away from her. "Boys go-fig"

"I haven't seen you before. Who are you?" Kathy asked.

"Were the Warner brothers"

"And the Warner sister" Dot added.

"I'm Yakko"

"I'm Wakko"

"And I'm adorable" She then pointed at Kim. "So don't forget it bub."

"That's not really her name by the way it's Dot." Yakko said.

"But call me Dottie and you die."

"OK Dot it is then. So you're new here right." Kathy said.

Streamers fell from the ceiling. "That's right tell her what she's one Wakko."

"A date with me"

"Flattered but no thanks" Kathy said.

Ms. Simian opened the door. "I SAID GO SEE THE GUIDANCE COUNCILER NOW." She then slammed the door.

"Is she on medication?" Wakko asked himself.

"You wouldn't happen to know where that room is right." Yakko said.

Kathy and Kim pointed in the direction of where the room was.

"Thanks" They all said as they ran to the counselor's office.

"That was weird." Kim said.

"Totally…oh well back to telling Gumball the news.


	3. Meeting the Councilor

In the Councilor's Office lies Mr. Small mediating in his chair. He felt almost relaxed that was until they came into his room.

They quickly and loudly opened the door surprising him. "SURPRISE" They all said at the same time.

Mr. Small then screamed and fell off his chair. The Warner's then got up right near his face. "Did you miss us?" Dot asked.

"I hardly even know you." Mr. Small said recovering from his surprise.

"We're the Warner Brothers." Yakko and Wakko both said.

"And the Warner Sister" Dot added.

The three of them then went up and kissed him on the mouth until they all stopped one at a time.

"Oh that's right Ms. Simian called you in. So let's get down to business shall we." Mr. Small said.

The Warner's then were wearing business suits while Yakko was also wearing shades and carrying a stick while at the same time standing behind a graph.

"_Now our first quarter figures are really low as this business graph will hopefully show."_ Yakko sang.

Mr. Small walked up to them. "What are you doing?" He asked slightly annoyed.

"We're getting down…to business." Yakko said.

"I take umbrage of that." Mr. Small said still annoyed.

"Oh sure take all of the umbrage don't leave any for us." Yakko said in disgust crossing his arms.

"No I mean I take offence." Mr. Small said.

"And you want our fence too." Yakko said. He then reached his arms on the other side and grabbed a small five plank fence. "Alright, take it, but that's all we're tapped out."

"No that's not what I meant." He then breathed in slowly and then he breathed out. "Look would it be alright if you take you seats please." After he said that the Warner's then sat down. "Now I would like to start by talking to each other separately starting with the Warner Sister Dot." Yakko and Wakko then looked at Dot. "I may have to ask you two to step in the hall until I call your name."

They then thought about it for a little. "OK." They both said as they left the room closing the door behind them while Dot stayed in there.

"Now Dot…may I call you Dot?" Mr. Small asked.

"Yeah, but call me Dottie and you die."

"OK Dot it is…I'm going to show you some pictures and I want you to tell me what they look like." He then grabbed an ink blot. "Tell me what do you think this looks like?"

"Looks like you're not a very good artist." Dot said with a smug look.

"I didn't draw this." Mr. Small said.

"Well then whoever did needs to go back to school?"

"No it's an ink blot."

"I'll say."

"No it's not supposed to look like anything."

"Then you did a very good job." Dot said with another smug look.

Mr. Small then got up from his chair with rage. "I DIDN'T DRAW THIS." He then calmed down a bit. "Doesn't it look like a cat or a butterfly or something?"

"No." Dot then got up from her and then somehow grabbed the ink blot from the page it was on. She molded it in the shape of an actual butterfly that flew around when she let it go. "That's a butterfly." She then grabbed a butterfly net to try and capture it only for it to get caught in Mr. Small's head.

He then switched to Wakko. "Now then Wakko let's talk shall we."

"OK." Wakko said.

"Good, what's on your mind?" Mr. Small asked.

"My hat"

"No your hat is on your head, what is on your mind?" Mr. Small asked again.

"My skin"

"No that's on your head, what's on your mind?" He asked again a little annoyed and angry.

"Oh I got it, my hair." Wakko said with a smug look.

"Your hair is on your head. This is hair." He said grabbing his hair. "It's not on my mind it's on my head." He said starting to get more angry then annoyed.

"No it's your hand." Wakko said.

Mr. Small then took a deep breath. "Let's try something different OK."

"OK." Wakko said.

"Why don't you just tell me what you're feeling?" Mr. Small asked calming down.

"My shirt"

"No that's what you're touching, what are you feeling?" Mr. Small asked again.

"My nose"

He then started getting angry again. "No that's what you're touching, WHAT ARE YOU FEELING." He then took another deep breath. "Just tell me how you feel."

"I feel fine." Wakko said.

"Good now we are getting somewhere, would you care to expand on that?"

"OK." Wakko then started puffing himself like a balloon.

"No not that type of expand. STOP IT." Mr. Small demanded.

Wakko then grabbed a pin and used it to deflate himself causing him to fly across the room and land on Mr. Small's lap. "Excuse me." Wakko then kissed Mr. Small on the mouth and then he ran.

He then switched to Yakko. "Now then Yakko let us do a little word association, I'll say a word and then you say the first word that you think of. Any word that comes to mind"

"Brain" Yakko said thinking that they started.

"No we haven't started yet." Mr. Small said trying to remind him.

"Begun"

"No wait." Mr. Small said.

"Yield"

"No stop."

"Seize"

"SILENCE"

"Quiet"

"ENOUGH"

"Plenty"

"WOULD YOU PLEASE LISTEN?"

"Hear"

Mr. Small then got up off his chair and said the one thing he didn't think he would ever say or scream. "NO YOU STUPID KID, YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND."

"Comprehend" Yakko continued.

Mr. Small was now angrier than ever. He then grabbed Yakko and dragged him to the door. "GET OUT, GET OUT, GET OUT." He then opened the door.

"Leave, leave, leave"

Mr. Small then kicked Yakko out into the hallway with the other Warner siblings. He then slammed the door and then the phone in his room rang. He picked it up with rage and said "WHAT!?"

"I take it that you couldn't handle those kids either." Hearing that it was Ms. Simian he couldn't agree more and he still was full of rage.

"THOSE KIDS ARE DRIVING ME CRAZY." Mr. Small screamed.

Yakko then opened the door thinking they were still doing that word association. "Insane, unhinged, demented." He then closed the door.

Mr. Small was about to lose it until Ms. Simian said. "That does it tell them to go see Principal Brown immediately, I'll inform him." He then hanged the phone up and walked to the door and opened it with more rage.

"ALL OF YOU ARE TO GO SEE THE PRINCIPAL NOW." He then slammed the door.

They all then looked at each other. "Was it something we said?" Wakko asked.

"Maybe he needs to see a p-psychiatrist." Yakko said.

They all then ran down the hall straight to the principal's office.


	4. Meeting the Principal

**Hello everyone and thank you for waiting. I know it has been almost two months since I uploaded a chapter of this and I take full responsibillity over that and I'm sorry. So let's get this show on the road and welcome to chapter 4.**

Principal Brown was sitting at his desk doing nothing really until he got a call from Ms. Simian.

Principal Brown picked up the phone. "Yes what is it?"

"Principal Brown we have a situation with some of our students." Ms. Simian said.

"Let me guess, is one of them Gumball?" Principal Brown guessed.

"For once no, it's our new students that came in today."

Principal Brown then remembered. "Oh right those students, who were they again...the Warner Brothers."

Dot then came out of the phone. "And the Warner Sister."

Principal Brown then got shocked as to what he just saw. Then the Yakko, Wakko, and Dot came out of the phone he was using and then waved hello at him.

"I'll call you back." He said as he hung the phone up. "Why are you three here?"

"We asked you first." Yakko said.

"I'm here because...wait a second you didn't ask first." Principal Brown said getting angry.

"We meant to" Yakko said.

"Look just sit down and let me talk alright." He said getting more angry.

Yakko, Wakko, and Dot then took their seats without saying another for a second at least.

"Now would you mind telling me why you are in the principal's office." Principal Brown said.

"We were sent her by a guy that says he's a councilor." Yakko said.

"Exactly, now would mind telling me what you did to make him send you here?" Principal Brown asked still angry.

"Don't look at us, we didn't write the fanfiction, we're just the characters." Yakko said.

Principal Brown looked confused. "The what?" Principal Brown asked.

"Let this be a lesson to you people, don't blame the characters, blame the writers instead." Yakko said.

"Who are you talking to?" Principal Brown asked.

"Duh, the readers." Yakko said.

"Who else would he be talking to?" Dot asked.

"Now I starting to believe that the three of your are stalling." Principal Brown said regaining his anger.

The Warner's then looked at each other. "I think he needs to see a p-psychiatrist." Wakko said.

"First off it's psychiatrist, not p-psychiatrist, second, I have half a mind to send all of you in detention." Principal Brown said getting angrier by the minute.

"Does he really have half a brain?" Wakko asked.

"I'll check." Dot said. She then got up from her seat and then stuck her head through what might be Principal Brown's ears. "I can't see anything." She then grabbed some matches and lit one inside Principal Brown's head. "That's better, and no he has a full brain."

"You lied to us." Wakko said.

"Lying to children, what do you do with yourself?" Yakko said.

Before they knew Principal Brown then caught on fire after Dot got her head out of his. She then sat back down only to see Principal Brown full of rage.

The fire then went out and Principal Brown screamed "THAT'S IT ALL OF YOU ARE TO GO TO DETENTION."

"I'm no scientist but shouldn't it start at the end of school?" Yakko asked.

Principal Brown knew he was right and then he got to his microphone and told the whole school "Attention everyone I'm cutting school early, so detention will go on now and all the students that don't have detention can go home now." After he said that he heard screams of joy from outside. "Now all of you to detention."

He then noticed that they weren't there, but he did see a note saying _"Went to detention, see you there, goodbye. Love the Warner broters and the Warner sister." _He then closed his eyes. "For once I miss when Gumball would be the one in my office."


End file.
